poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Thomas
''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Thomas & Friends film to be created by 76859Thomas and TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot One day, Thomas is puffing along the tracks happily. Until he spots smoke in the sky ahead. He finds Percy is already helping to fight the fire at a farmhouse and starts to help fight the fire until Belle arrives to save the day. After the fire is put out, Belle had run out of water and Thomas and Percy shunt her to the Steamworks. Once there, Belle is congratulated by the Fat Controller for her brave work. But he says that another fire engine is needed on the Island. Belle recommends Flynn, so it is arranged to bring him over from the Mainland. When Thomas starts to spend all his time with Belle, Percy feels left out, and for some reason Diesel is being nicer to him than normally. Percy is supposed to deliver Flynn's hose to the Rescue Centre, but Diesel convinces him to go to the Sodor Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Percy is made to feel very special by Diesel 10. Percy wants to leave so that he can deliver Flynn's hose, but Diesel 10 says that Dart can take it instead. Percy learns all about the state of the Dieselworks. The Diesels say that they had told the Fat Controller that the Dieselworks needed repairing, but that he only listens to steam engines. Percy says that he will ask Thomas to tell the Fat Controller because he always listens to Thomas. Meanwhile, Flynn arrives at the docks and sets off for the Steamworks. When Percy finds Thomas at the Steamworks, everyone is admiring Flynn. Percy tries to tell Thomas about the Dieselworks, but Thomas interrupts saying that the Fat Controller had asked him to show Flynn around the Island and he rolls over to the new fire engine. Percy very sadly rolls away to Tidmouth Sheds. The next day, Percy returns to the Dieselworks and learns that they do not have a working crane. Percy leaves to find Thomas, but when he arrives at the Steamworks, Thomas is not there. However, Kevin is and Percy tells him all about the Dieselworks and says that if Kevin went there, Diesel 10 would call him a hero. Then Thomas arrives and tells Percy that Flynn's hose is missing. Percy again tries to tell Thomas about the Dieselworks, but Thomas puffs away to talk to Victor. Percy searches all over the Island, but it soon grows dark and Percy returns to Tidmouth Sheds. There he finds that Flynn is in his berth. Very upset, he leaves and goes to the Steamworks. There he tells Kevin that he will take him to the Dieselworks. But before Kevin could say anything, they were off for the Dieselworks. Diesel 10 is delighted to have a new crane. Now that the Dieselworks has a crane, the place is soon cleared of piled up junk. Diesel 10 asks Percy if he had told Thomas to tell Sir Topham Hatt about the poor condition of the Dieselworks. Percy tells him that he had not, but that he would. Diesel 10 says that Percy should bring Thomas to the Dieselworks so that they would have his full attention. Percy reluctantly agrees and spends the night at the Dieselworks. The next day, Percy arrives at Knapford only to learn that Thomas is looking for him. Thomas then arrives and asks where Percy was. Percy tells him, but before anyone can say anything, Gordon pulls up announcing Kevin's disappearance. Percy tells everyone that he is at the Dieselworks and Thomas asks if Victor knows. Percy admits that he doesn't and Thomas tells him that he must tell Victor right away. Meanwhile, Kevin is playing with Happy Hook at the Dieselworks until Diesel 10 comes in and puts a stop to it. At the Steamworks, Percy tells everyone about the Dieselworks, but Thomas still was not listening. So Percy tells Thomas he must collect Kevin from the Dieselworks. Victor very crossly goes to tell the Fat Controller. Percy returns to tell Diesel 10 that Thomas will soon be there and that Victor had left the Steamworks. Diesel 10 says that Percy will lead the Diesels to the Steamworks so that they can take it over and that then the Fat Controller would listen to them. Thomas pulls in and Diesel 10 says that Den and Dart will take care of him. Den then tells Thomas to come to the back shed and he does so, reluctantly. Diesel 10 snaps his claw, causing sparks to land on oily papers. Percy is leading the Diesels to the Steamworks and once there, Diesel 10 betrays Percy and announces that they won't give the Steamworks back. Percy, horrified, realizes that Diesel 10 has been using him and is not truly his friend, and watches the Diesels running amok in the Steamworks. Percy returns to the Dieselworks to find Thomas, but first sees that a fire had started in the main shed. Percy races to the Rescue Centre to get Flynn and Belle, but Belle reminds them that Flynn's hose is still missing. Percy thinks about how the Diesels had tricked him and thinks that the hose must be at the Dieselworks. So the three set off to rescue Thomas, Kevin, and the Dieselworks. They arrive at the back shed and find Den and Dart holding Thomas and Kevin hostage. Percy asks where Flynn's hose is and Dart tells him that it is in the rubbish. Belle and Flynn go to find it and Percy orders the Diesels to let Thomas go, but they soon run away when they smell the smoke from the fire, enabling Percy to free Thomas and Kevin. Now that Thomas and Kevin are free, Percy and Thomas roll to the front shed and watch Flynn and Belle put out the fire. Now that the Dieselworks is saved, Thomas and Percy rally their friends to retake the Steamworks. The steam engines promise to help the Diesels if they give back the Steamworks. The Fat Controller then drives up and reprimands Diesel 10 and tells him that he has to fix everything that he damaged. Percy, Thomas, and Kevin tell the Fat Controller that the Diesels are sad because their Dieselworks is old and dirty. Then the Fat Controller reveals that it was his plan all along to restore the Dieselworks, but that things take time. Soon the steam and Diesel engines work together to restore the Dieselworks. At the opening, the Fat Controller says that the new Dieselworks is special because it shows what happens when Really Useful Engines work together and that he's very proud of all of his engines. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, & Meowth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar and Team Rocket will be working with Diesel 10. * Twilight, Sooty and their friends will meet Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie and faced Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Master Xehanort, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Goldar for the first time. * This will the first Winnie the Pooh/Thomas & Friends crossover film to be made by TheAngryPepe along with 76859Thomas. * Because that Percy is the main protagonist of this movie, Pooh, Sooty, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Baloo, Sora, Mickey, SpongeBob, Alex, Tommy, Tai, Twilight and their friends all are with him. * Thomas, Percy, Twilight and her friends will Ursula again in Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid. * Thomas, Percy, Twilight and her friends will Hades again in Thomas' Adventures of Hercules. * Both Winnie the Pooh and Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels were released in 2011, the same year as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Series 2 first air on the Hub Network. Category:76859Thomas Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films